


Call My Name

by flickawhip



Series: A Leap Of Faith - Faith/Connie [2]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Connie and Faith burn off some pain in the best way they know...
Relationships: Connie Beauchamp/Faith Cadogan
Series: A Leap Of Faith - Faith/Connie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180994
Kudos: 2





	Call My Name

They make it four steps in the door before Faith finds herself locked in with Connie, backed up against the wall, Connie’s lips at her neck. She can’t help whining at the feeling of Connie against her, pushing her back against the wall and tearing at clothes. She gives in then, helping Connie undress her, tugging at Connie’s shirt until finally it tears open, pushing it from her, hungry for all of her, the belt dropping loudly enough to rattle when it hit the floor. Connie actively moans at the feeling of her naked frame pressed into her, the buck that comes both natural and wanton at the same time. 

Connie takes her in with openly hungry eyes before seizing her claim to her lips again, picking her up fast enough that Faith gasps, wrapping her legs around Connie’s waist as she’s carried into the bedroom, pushed up against the wall with Connie’s hand between her thighs. 

“Fuck…. _Connie_ …”

Faith’s panting even as she feels Connie slide inside her, the firmness of her fingers replaced by something new. She can’t help but arch harder, sliding down the strap until Connie is buried inside her up to the hilt, sitting up to pull Connie against her, panting the words.

“Wall… please…”

Connie smirks but gives in and Faith mewls openly as she finally feels the wall at her back, bucking into the pace, letting Connie ravish her in ways she’s never been taken before, each push taking still more of the pain from her, pushing her harder and harder until finally she comes undone under the pressure, Connie letting her down gently to release the strap, dropping it to one side even as Faith turns them, pushing Connie back against the wall, forcing her legs open fiercely enough that Connie growls for her. 

Faith smirks at the noise, taking her time with Connie, enjoying the feeling of the all-powerful Connie trembling under her lips and fingers, dragging her to a release so violent that Faith is forced to catch her before she can fall, pressing fierce but loving kisses to her neck and shoulder, bringing her down slowly, the kisses softening before she leads Connie to bed, settling them both and holding Connie as finally, finally, the pain of the shift leaves them, the need for pleasure, to feel alive, sated.


End file.
